


Day 1 : Professions

by damnedluckebi



Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Professions Prompt, Qrowtober: Day 1, Surprise i can write something else other than fair game, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: Qrow, on a spy mission. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Day 1 : Professions

“Nine o’clock sharp, watch it Qrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know”

Qrow sighed as he crouched and slowly crawled his way over to the side of the building, his earpiece buzzing from Ozpin’s words. He hated it. It always annoyed him, but, he learnt to block out the buzzing noise, otherwise he was sure he would’ve gone insane by now.

He made sure no one was around before making his way to touch the wall, taking out his grappling hook and shooting it up to the balcony, hitting it perfectly as he pulled on the string to make sure it could support his weight. Slowly but surely, he climbed up the string, holding the string tighter than before, afraid of accidentally losing his grip and falling to his own death. He pretends like he’s brave, like nothing could terrify him. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to get up the wall and land on his feet again safely. He wished he could have gone through the front door like literally everyone was doing at the moment but Ozpin decided that it was a bad idea. He was slightly right, considering Qrow was going to flirt his way into the mansion during a party. It most likely wasn’t going to work.

“Qrow careful, watch your six-”

“Ozpin? Shut up….I’m begging.”

He said softly, his voice slightly quivering as he finally climbed up the rope, jumping up before landing on his feet again swiftly, pulling in his own rope to hide evidence of his own existence in the mansion. He dusted off his pants before fixing his gloves and looked around the opened area he was in and he was not that surprised. It was the usual mansions he’d been asked to spy on, gigantic houses with nothing but jewelry everywhere that served absolutely no purpose whatsoever. 

“Alright, where the hell was I supposed to go to?” 

“The master bedroom. There should be a hidden gem located there inside of a glass casing. Make sure to not trigger any traps. There are a ton of them. According to the systems here there should be one coming up as soon as you turn the corner. Do be careful.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. Soon, he became hyper aware of his surroundings, making sure to be much more careful of where he stepped foot. Ozpin had given him a map of the mansion on his scroll and he decided to start stripping his spy clothes off him and change into something much more suitable for the party going down on the first floor. 

He slowly started to change into a suit and tie wishing his gear wasn’t in broken condition. Ozpin had forced him to continue on the mission without his tech. It was annoying to say the least. Now he had to literally strip naked in the middle of an empty second floor mansion. He thanked the heavens that the cameras were off at the moment. He assumed it was his own bad luck’s doing, which was great for him.

 **~*~**

Qrow walked down the steps of the mansion slowly and surely, making sure to not be spotted. He was always good at blending in into the crowd. His plan was to get into the bedroom and leave with the gem. His problem? The man who owns the mansion knows how sought after the gem of his was and so his room was heavily guarded. As much as Ozpin did not like the idea of Qrow flirting AGAIN, he had to agree, killing off the people who were guarding said gem was not something Qrow wanted. He’d prefer keeping his hands clean, especially with all his tech still in repair. 

He slowly weaved through the crowd, expertly doing so as he took a glass of martini in his hand, stopping to press a finger on his earpiece. 

“Oz, what’s the tea?

He heard an audible sigh from Ozpin before Qrow smirked, trying to stifle a laugh from his throat.

“Ironwood should be at the edge of the room, getting chatted up by a few ladies...He looks quite uncomfortable. This might be a good chance to whisk him away. Try not to use too much of your charms on him, Qrow. I really don’t need you staying longer than you need to.”

Qrow remembered the other time he had to flirt for his mission, he ended up having a lot more fun than he intended too. It wasn’t HIS fault that the man was gorgeous. 

“No promises.” 

“Wai-”

Qrow muted his earpiece before making his move, placing the now empty martini glass on another waiter’s tray, pushing his hair back and walking with confidence towards his target, James Ironwood.

They guy was HUGE. He had a beautifully full grown beard with quite the muscular figure from what Qrow could see. Qrow’s eyes scanned him, stopping at his quite crafted posterior. Qrow couldn’t help but lick his lips as he finally reached the man.

He watched as the two ladies who were talking to Ironwood were being quite handsy. Qrow wasn’t going to lie, He was disgusted by them but he knew if he were in their spot he’d be doing the exact same thing except he’d be much more subtle about it. 

“Excuse me, can I barge in a sec?” He said, a condescending smirk on his face as he winked at the girls. They looked at Qrow with annoyance on their face before taking in his appearance before they giggled softly. 

“Oh don’t mind us darlin~ What did you need?” One of the two piped up. She seemed to have a southern accent. 

“Oh, not much, just wanted to whisk away Mr. Hotshot here a second. That’s all.” He said before winking up at Ironwood who seemed slightly more relieved.

“Oh! Of course darlin! Anything for a cute stranger~” The other piped up as they giggled and gave kissy faces at Ironwood and Qrow before leaving. He could feel the relief radiate off of Ironwood in a matter of seconds.

“Oh thank gods..”Ironwood mumbled out, quite audibly. Qrow looked at him and tilted his head.

“You’re welcome. Name’s..Q-Harold. Harold..Branwen. Pleasure meetin you.” He said as he gave James his hand to shake. He hated his undercover name, he even cringed at it, but it would have to suffice for now. 

“Harold..Branwen? That...sounds familiar…”

“I guess so, can’t say why though. Maybe we’ve met?”

Qrow lied through his teeth. He decided to be a little more...flirtatious. One special thing he knew about Ironwood was that he was in fact, gay. So it worked out perfectly for Qrow. 

Qrow’s hand moved to Ironwood’s chest and slowly his fingers climbed up his chest towards his shoulder.

“Possibly….” Ironwood breathed out as he looked at Qrow with what Qrow felt looked like lust. Perfect.

“I’d say I’d remember a pretty face like yours, Ironwood. Maybe you and I should...get out of here...what do you say~?” 

“I-I’m not quite sure that is a good i-idea…” He said as his breathing became ragged. Qrow knew he was easy but wasn’t expecting him to be THIS easy.

“C’mon~ Do you really want those bimbos all over you? Wouldn’t you prefer someone a little more…” He pulled Ironwood down by his tie and spoke right to his ear. “....fun to be around?~” 

Ironwood visibly gulped as his face flushed even more. It was cute, Qrow wasn’t going to lie. For a tough looking guy, Ironwood sure was easily flustered.

“Follow me.” Ironwood said as he took Qrow’s hand and pulled him along. Qrow smirked behind him as he followed Ironwood. Part one of his plan was working out perfectly. Only part of his plan he needed to continue was discreetly stealing the gem and finally leaving.

 **~*~**

Ironwood led him all the way to his room, the master bedroom, after a long hour of walking and talking outside of the mansion. Qrow wanted to hurry and finish his mission but damn was Ironwood a good date.Was it even counted as a date? Qrow wasn’t sure but he did have a good time, even if he did feel his ear piece try to buzz in his ear. Ozpin was trying to communicate with him but he made sure to mute it the whole time. He’s probably going to get his ear talked off by Glynda when he got back...which was perfectly fine.

_YOLO amirite?_

As soon as Ironwood opened the door, Qrow walked in first as he looked around, immediately scanning the room for the gem before he laid eyes on the glass casing, keeping the Ruby Red gem. It was mesmerizing. Qrow walked up to it slowly and pretended to admire it and placed a hand on the glass before Ironwood moved quickly to pull his hand off the glass, breathing slightly heavily before sighing.

“Please don’t touch that...it’s….valuable to me.”

Qrow looked up at him and smiled dumbly, pretending like he didn’t know what he was doing. “What even is that? Some kind of gem? Where did you get it from?” 

“The caves down in Vale...Ruby Rose is what it’s called. It belonged to the silver eyes warriors in the past. They were used for protection with their magic. My scientists are still trying to figure out how to use it.”

Qrow listened boredly as he looked up at Ironwood before walking over to him. “Yeah, yeah..less talking, more making out.” He said before pulling Ironwood’s collar towards him and closed his eyes briefly, leaning against the table with the gem sitting on it, making sure to swiftly take it from it’s glass casing. Qrow had observed the casing, noticing a very well hidden switch on the side of the table that looked much like a button in the middle of Ironwood’s story.

He opened his eyes to see Ironwood kissing him back before he swiftly moved a hand to the button, clicking it gently, praying that he didn’t make a sound. He let Ironwood lead the kiss as he was busy trying to get the gem.

He heard a soft click before wincing slightly but not too much, his heart beating out of nerves of getting caught but Ironwood continued pursuing him, now pushing his tongue past Qrow’s lips as Qrow finally took the gem with him and placed it in his pocket. It wasn’t too big thank gods.

Ironwood moved his hands to Qrow’s hips as Qrow was about to pull away, rolling his eye slightly as he closed his eyes and finally focused back on the kiss. Now that he was kissing him for real, he noticed how much of a good kisser Ironwood actually was. He could taste the wine in Ironwood’s mouth and it was hard not to want more. He tasted addicting and it made him want more….His arms moved to the back of Ironwood’s head and moved a hand to grab unto Ironwood’s hair. 

Then he heard another buzz, signalling that Ozpin was probably watching and wanted him to get out of there immediately. 

_Oh well…_

Qrow pulled away first and was slightly out of breath as he panted softly, already going to unmute his earpiece right before pulling away. 

“Well...it was fun while it lasted, Ironwood but...I think it’s time for me to head off~” He winked as Ironwood looked at him confused before he went to the opened window, jumping up on its sil. Ironwood’s eyes looked at him before immediately looking over to his glass casing to find out his precious gem was gone before He gasped. 

“My ruby!”

Qrow blew him a quick kiss before doing a back flip, jumping down from the balcony and landing on his toes softly before smirking up at Ironwood who was now furiously looking down the window at Qrow. 

“Go and hide somewhere. I’ll be getting Glynda to get you. That was EXTREMELY reckless of you.”

“It’s not my fault i was assigned a hot guy. Had to get a kiss front he guy yknow?” He said with a laugh before hiding out in a nearby bush. 

_Mission Accomplished._


End file.
